customminifigfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Flex217
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Custom Minifig Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Can I be an admin? 15:19, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey you did thanks! And let me get your sig working for you.... 15:21, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Got it. And if you go to the LU wiki and on my page there is a "My signature" link. Once you click on it could you make it so the images are in the red box, please? 15:31, April 23, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? 15:36, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Me to. Let me put it this way: I'm trying to improve my signature by adding another image, but it appears like this: Can you make all of the images line up in the box? Great! Thanks! 15:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what are you supposed to use the minifig maker page for? 16:39, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Wait, so how do I take the pieces apart? And BTW, how do I change the favicon of my wiki? 16:45, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I can't find it... could you give me a link? 16:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I did it, now how do I make that my wiki's favicon? 16:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't work... 17:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Nice wiki! I think I will do some editing here. Ionly have one problem, and two questions. Questions: Can I post both physical and digital minifigures? And are there any requirementsor Manual of Style that pages have to meet? Problem: I know that this is a personal thing, but Ireally don'tlike the backround color. Bye, Cligra 19:32, April 25, 2011 (UTC) What is Lego Rolplay wiki? Cligra 21:15, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Want to make a team up? What we do is, take the PM custom wiki, and yours, then use an 'Official Fiend of' box on the main page. It would help the two wiki`s popularity! (It would look like this: Official Friends http://Powerminerspm.wikia.com Random Wiki Random Wiki 2) Got it? 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 02:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Minifig preferences Do you have a skin color preference for your minifigs? I prefer classic yellow myself, but sometimes I'll use flesh color. Rguy3 17:07, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Minifig Maker If you're not doing anything with it anymore, can I start updating it? I'm a good image manipulator. Also, maybe I can spread the word again about this wiki, just to get it back up to speed for you :) Professional Bubbler (talk) 17:02, June 12, 2013 (UTC)